


under control

by 8ats



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ats/pseuds/8ats





	

— negan wraps his hands around the boy’s neck. anger in his eyes, the smaller scared for his life. eyes locked, carl’s filled with distaste, petrified, wanting to run but being stuck in place with no fight in him. negan’s anger turns into excited eyes and a sick twisted smile as he squeezes harder, then lets go immediately. tears filled carl’s eyes and negan shushes him like a proud father; carl pushes himself into negans arms and sobs. negan pets the boy’s hair and grins.


End file.
